


Cryptic

by Doctor_Discord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Homecoming, In a way, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Dark takes Wilford somewhere new, and yet…it’s somehow familiar.Just a short little thing I wrote last minute for 2020's Darkstache week!
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Cryptic

“ _Daaaaaark_ , where are we going?!”

“Patience, Wil.”

WIlford’s pout only deepened. “Aww, you’ve been saying that for _ages_ now! Just a little hint, please? Pretty please? With sprinkles on top?”

Dark chuckled, a slight smile in the curl of his lips, but he said nothing, just continued to walk through the dark, empty city, Wilford clinging to his arm. And Wilford sighed, tightening his grip a little as he rested his head on Dark’s shoulder as they walked. He didn’t mind the walk through the city at night. Dark was always more active at night. Sure, it screwed up Wilford’s sleep schedule a bit, but…Wilford never slept much anyway. He’d do anything to spend more time with his husband, when both of their lives were so busy.

That being said…

Wilford made a grumbling sound under his breath, kicking at a rock on the sidewalk. “I hate when you’re all cryptic.”

Dark turned his head slightly in Wilford’s direction, prompting him to lift his own head up. Dark’s smile had shifted into a smirk, amusement glittering in his pitch-black eyes. He leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Wilford’s cheek, and promptly sending his face into flames. Dark couldn’t help his laugh. “Hate it all you want, my dear, but I still won’t tell you where we’re going. Just…” His smirk dropped, and he turned back to face the street ahead. “…We’ve been there before.”

Wilford immediately perked up, a bright smile appearing on his face as he bounced on the balls of his feet a little. “Oooh, are we going to the club? It’s been so long since we went back there!”

Dark made an odd choking sound, stumbling, and his face _immediately_ flushed dark grey. “What – no, it’s not the club!” At Wilford’s _crushed_ expression, Dark sighed. “But…maybe we can go there after. Maybe. _Maybe_ , Wil, don’t get your hopes up!”

Wilford laughed, pressing a kiss of his own to the side of Dark’s throat. “Too late~!”

Dark swore quietly under his breath, straightening his tie with his free hand, and Wilford counted that as a win in his score column. They lapsed into silence as they walked, Wilford once again laying his head on Dark’s shoulder. They walked for a long time, but neither felt the cold of the night – Wilford was used to the cold. _Dark_ was cold. Cold felt like…nothing but love to him now. 

However…eventually, Dark began to lead him down a street Wilford didn’t know, out of the city, and up the lone mountain that sat on the outskirts. Wilford lifted his head again, to shoot a confused, curious glance at Dark, but Dark didn’t acknowledge it, just continued up. It was another long, _exhausting_ walk up the mountain, but Wilford didn’t complain; clearly whatever was at the top of this mountain was… _important_ , and Wilford had no desire to break his husband out of his strange… _determined_ reverie. 

And then they reached the peak.

And Wilford’s jaw _dropped_.

A _manor_ sat on the mountain top, enclosed with an old, wrought-iron fence, with a grand gate to grant entrance to the property. The grounds itself was overgrown, the grass too tall, bushes wild, and young trees scattered about where ancient ones loomed. The manor had been firmly reclaimed by nature, vines and creepers growing up the walls, growing _through_ the walls in some places, patches and holes in the structure, some of which had other young trees growing through. The place was obviously once _grand_ and _beautiful_.

…Not anymore.

And yet the _sigh_ that escaped Dark, the _tension_ that seemed to _bleed_ out of him as he pulled open the old gate that’s hinges grated on Wilford’s ears was… _new_. Dark looked…so uncharacteristically _at ease_ here. His smile was…wistful, and sad, but _happy_ as he glanced around the grounds, approaching the manor’s front door. It was…an expression Wilford had _never_ seen on him before. Though…as he himself looked around the place, taking in the decay…

He couldn’t deny that this place felt _familiar_.

Dark pushed open the front door – or rather, what was left of it, the wood rotted and hanging off its hinges – and the two of them stepped inside. The interior looked no better than the exterior – cobwebs and dust were everywhere, vines creeping across the floor to wrap around the staircase’s railings. There was a dilapidated white grand piano in an alcove next to the stairs, a spot seemingly _made_ for the instrument, and…Wilford didn’t know why he felt – _sad_ , when he looked at it.

Dark ventured no further than the foyer they stood in, surveying the damage time had done. Only then, did Wilford notice the tears rolling down his husband’s face. Only then, did he notice that _he_ was crying, too. He swallowed thickly, memories that – that he _swore_ weren’t his own filling his head – “ _Dark_.” His voice echoed in the manor’s empty halls, despite how softly he’d spoke. “What – what _is_ this place?”

Dark was silent for a long moment, his eyes locked on the piano, before he drew a shaky breath, and turned to lock eyes with Wilford. “…Home.” He smiled, softly, shakily, but… _joyously_. “…It’s home, Wil.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't have much to say about this one skdjfgnsd except it was Rushed XD Still, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
